Hubbies
by wilsonatics
Summary: Will and Sonny get engaged.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N For the purposes of this fanfic, we will be fast forwarding a year into Will and Sonny's relationship Then do live together, but Sonny still had some clothes back at the mansion. And at the end, there's sorta a segway into another fanfic.**

Will was staring in front of the mirror. He seemed like he was rehearsing.

"Sonny, I've known you for over two years- Wait no. That sucks."

Will cleared his throat and took another shot. "You know its funny- What? That's even worse. Never open with a joke."

"What am I going to say? This is the biggest decision I've ever made, and he has no clue." Will thought. This said decision was in fact the most important commitment one can make in a relationship. Yes, Will was going to propose to Sonny. Tonight. He was nervous, agitated, but ecstatic and elated. Sonny was the man of his dreams and he wanted to spend every waking moment with him. And what better time to solidify this then on their one year anniversary?

"I can do this. I'm ready and in love." Will slaps himself lightly across the face a few times and shook his shoulders.

His phone buzzed in his jeans pocket. It was a text message from Sonny. It read: "Hey, baby. I'm leaving work now. I'll come pick you up in about an hour. And remember, I love you so much Will 3." As Will read the message, he got teary eyed, but held back his tears.

"I can't cry now. Lots of crying is gonna go down later. I need to keep cool, at the moment."

He responded with a simple okay and an "I love you too, Sonny. You have no idea."

Will had laid down some clothes on his bed. He decided to wear an amazing suit, including a stunning black jacket, a white buttoned shirt and black tie. He paired this suit with a gorgeous pair of black pants that fit him perfectly. When Will finally slipped into his attire, he stared at himself one last time in the mirror and smiled. "You clean up nice!"

He took out his phone and dialed his Grandma Marlena's cell phone number.

"Hey Grandma! Can you come over, please? I need your advice." Will asked.

"Hey honey. Of course, I'm on my way." Marlena responded.

A few minutes passed, and his Grandma knocked on his apartment door. As she opened the door, she was taken aback by how great her grandson looked.

"Wow, Will. You look fantastic." She hugged him so tightly.

"Thank you. I have a date with Sonny and it's a pretty big one." Will added.

"So I heard. One year, huh?"

"Yeah, one year today." Will said, jubilantly.

"I'm so happy for you guys. I can't believe it myself. It seems like just yesterday I was holding you in arms, feeding you formula." Marlena reminisced, getting emotional.

"Grandma, don't cry, please. Not until I tell you what I'm going to tell you."

Wiping away her tears, Marlena asked what he wanted to tell her.

"I'm going to ask Sonny to marry me." Will reached into his pocket and pulled out a little burgundy box and laid it on the coffee table.

"Oh my god, Will. That's fabulous!" His grandma expressed her congratulations with another hug. This one lasted longer. Although, she couldn't keep her emotions inside and tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Do-Do you think he's gonna, you know, say yes?" Will asked.

"Will, of course. He'd be fool to not say yes to such an amazing, sweet, kind young man."

"Grandma, Sonny's not a fool. I love him and I know for a fact that it's reciprocal."

"Oh I didn't mean to hurt you or Sonny. He's a great guy, perfect for you anyway." Marlena chuckled. As she finished her sentence, a second knock on the door was heard.

"Oh that's Sonny. I better get out of your way." Marlena grabbed her purse. "To think, in a couple hours, you guys will be engaged. I can't wait!" She let out a tiny squeal.

"He has to say yes first." As Will uttered those words, the door opened. It was Sami.

"Yes to what?" Sami asked, confused.

"Uh-uh nothing. I didn't say anything." Will glanced over to his grandmother. She gave him a look that suggested he confess to everything. "Okay, Mom. It's not nothing." Will took deep breath. "I'm asking Sonny to marry me and I'm not asking for your permission. It's happening."

Sami stood, paralyzed. Suddenly, a smile appeared.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Will asked.

"Okay? Okay? You just announced you're proposing to Sonny. Everything is amazing! I'm so happy for you two." Sami exclaimed.

"Thank you, guys. That means a lot."

"Will, we love you, and Sonny loves you. You are gonna be so happy together." Marlena said.

"Yeah you are." Sami added.

Sonny soon showed up behind Sami.

"Hey guys. What's going on? What's with all the tears?" Sonny looked puzzled.

"Hi Sonny!" Will walked up to his boyfriend and kissed him. "I'm glad to see you. And don't ask about these two. They are very emotional by nature. Don't bother."

Will took Sonny's hand. "We should go. I have something special planned."

"Ooh I'm intrigued. Okay, bye Sami and Mrs. Evans." Sonny saluted.

Sami snatched a couple of tissues from the table and cleaned her eyes. "You boys have fun." Just as she said those words, more tears made their way up to her eyes.

"Go, go. Have fun and be safe." It seems Sami's emotions were contagious because Marlena was now herself reaching for the tissues.

"Oye. Let's go, Sonny." Will put his hand on Sonny's lower back. Sonny walked out the apartment. Will, before closing the door behind him, he crossed his fingers. "Wish me luck."

He nervously closed the door behind him, anticipating the biggest moment of his life.

Will and Sonny were in the Horton Town Square, walking hand in hand. It was a nice, crisp fall evening.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going or...?" Sonny asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise. " Will smirked.

"You drive me crazy, Will. I love it!" Sonny rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, continuing to stroll in HTS.

After a few minutes, Will and Sonny had ended up in the park, a place where they hadn't spend much time contrary to Common Grounds or either of their apartments. As the couple were walking a tiny hill that overlooked the most beautiful sunset, Will turned to admire his boyfriend for a slight moment. Sonny was also wearing a nice suit, similar to Will's. Sonny noticed Will looking at him.

"What? Do I look okay?" Sonny asked, running his hands through his hair.

"You look so hot right now." Will replied.

"Thank you. So do you by the way. I mean, really handsome." Sonny extended his lips and kissed Will.

Much to Sonny's surprise, Will had set up a beautiful picnic table at the top of the hill.

"Will, how did-when did you-I love it." Sonny stuttered.

"I enlisted Chad and Abby's help. They said they didn't mind, and that they're happy for us."

"Wow, Will. I'm-I'm speechless." Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's neck. He whispered a sweet "I love you" in his ear.

"I love you too, Sonny." They kissed once more before proceeding to sitting at the table. Being again the perfect gentleman, Will pulled back Sonny's chair to make him sit first.

"Again, Will. This is amazing. Plus, it overlooks the sunset. Such great timing." Sonny turned his head to the sun. "I've never seen it so beautiful."

"I know right? It's gorgeous." Will then gazed at his boyfriend, soon to be husband. "I thought it'd be great to be here on our one year anniversary. You know, somewhere we haven't been yet, a place where we can make new memories."

"I agree." Sonny lifted his champagne glass." To us."

"To us." Will rose his glass. "Forever."

"Forever and ever." Sonny sipped his drink. "Wow, this is great champagne. It's different than always drinking coffee all the time." Sonny laughed.

"Thanks. I asked my Grandma Kate for it. She definitely knows her booze."

"Thank her on my part. It's really good."

"I will." Will laid his glass on the table. "Shall we eat?"

"Sure! Everything looks delicious." Sonny said, rubbing his hands together.

Will had food delivered from Chez Rouge to Chad and Abigail, who then brought it to their date spot. It was all of Sonny's favorites: Chicken Provencal with a side of steamed vegetables for supper, and a decadent chocolate lava cake for dessert. Everything was still warm because Chad and Abigail had set the table minutes before Will and Sonny arrived.

"Oh my god, it's all my favs. You really didn't have to. I like anything from Chez Rouge." Sonny said.

"What? Of course I did. I want to spoil my boyfriend. Is that such a crime?"

"I guess not. But you know what? I'm gonna have to give you something in return." Sonny leaned over the table and kissed Will.

"I can think of a couple of things, definitely."

"Oh great." Sonny smiled. "Let's eat."

As the night progressed, Will and Sonny devoured their food. Not a single crumb was left untouched. Suddenly, music started playing.

"What-Where is that coming from?" Sonny asked, astounded.

"I had the guys bring over an iPod dock. Abby put some romantic music on hers." Will extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Sonny took Will's hand, who pulled him close to him.

The music was playing softly, and the couple was swaying to the melodious and soothing sound of the song. It was "Faithfully" by Journey, one of Sonny and Will's favorite bands. As if the night couldn't get any more perfect, Will slowly leaned into Sonny's ear and started serenading his boyfriend.

"_Oh, boy, you stand by me. I'm forever yours, faithfully." _

Sonny rested on his boyfriend's shoulder, and tears quickly started filling his eyes. "I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Sonny." Will pulled back from the dance. It was time. "Please sit down, Sonny. I want to tell you something."

"Okay... Is everything okay?" Sonny said, brushing the teas away.

"Yeah, things are fantastic. Never better actually." Will took a deep breath. "Sonny, over the past 2 years we've known each other, a lot has happened. When you met me, I was a closeted gay man who couldn't open up about his true feelings. And with your help, I-I realized who I was. You saw the real me, and you was there first hand to see me deny it. But somehow, you stayed by my side and never gave up on me."

"Will, you were my best friend, I would've never let you go through it alone."

"And I thank you, sincerely for that. When I first came out to you, it's like our friendship grew so much stronger, and it didn't stop growing since that night. I know, down the road, you started developing feelings me for and I shied them away, trying to cover up my own feelings for you. But, you didn't give up on us. I will never forget the day we told each other our feelings, it was the happiest day of my life."

"Will, I-" Sonny tried to speak, but couldn't. His emotions got the best of him, and his eyes filled once more with tears.

"You know, I've had enough of no love. My previous relationships were based on lies. Luckily, ours isn't. This is the most real I've ever felt. I've gone through so much; we have gone through so much together: pregnancies, fights, make-ups, make-outs. Hell, our parents didn't even support us when we first started going out. What I'm saying is that I'm glad that I had your shoulder to cry on. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

Sonny just sat there, smiling and crying.

"So with that said..." Will stood up and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small red box. Sonny's eyes widened. The tears come running down even faster than before.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Sonny repeated.

Will kneeled in front of Sonny and opened the box. "Sonny 'Jackson' Kiriakis, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

"Yes, I will." Sonny answered. He couldn't contain his excitement. Will took the ring out of the box and placed it on Sonny's finger. "Will, you've just made me the happiest guy in the world. I love you so much."

"I love you too, hubbie." Will laughed. He then got off the floor and intertwined his fingers with Sonny's.

"I can't believe this is happening. I'm marrying Will freaking Horton. This is definitely going in my journal tonight." Sonny kid. "Will, I'm so deeply in love with you. Words can't even describe how happy I am that I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with you."

"Me too." Will kissed Sonny on the lips. It was a sweet and innocent kiss. Shortly after, the newly engaged twosome whimpered and laid each other's foreheads on one another.

"Next, we adopt!" Sonny added, jokingly.

"Wow, you move fast. Let's just worry about planning our wedding." Will said.

"You know we won't be able to get married here. It sucks because it's our home, but it's not legal yet in Salem." Sonny said, gloomily.

"Well, we gonna have to do something about that, now are we?" Will seemed like he had an idea.

"I guess we are. Together." Sonny held Will's hand and kissed it gently.

"Yeah." Will rested his lips on Sonny's hand. "Well, shall we head home, hubby?"

"Yes, we shall hubby." Sonny beamed. "Wait, what about the table and everything?"

"Oh I told Chad and Abigail I'd text them." Will took out his phone and texted them. "Done."

"Okay let's go."

Will and Sonny, hand in hand, walked away, exultant as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Engaged. They couldn't believe it, either of them. Last night was the beginning of the rest of their lives together. Will and Sonny couldn't be happier than they were at this very moment. As the morning sun arose and beamed through the window of Will's bed, the couple woke up. Will turned to face his fiancée.

"Good morning, hubbie."

"Well good morning hubbie." Sonny pushed his lips against Will's. "You know we aren't hubbies yet, right?"

"So? Stupid technicality. If I wanna call you my husband, I will." Said Will, persistently. "Besides, I have an idea that could change that here."

"Ooh I love when you're aggressive. And it really turns me on when you call me your husband. Very sexy." Said Sonny, his lips against Will's.

"Oh yeah? Well I guess we should get up, my husband." Emphasized Will.

"Stop that, I'm getting really hot, right now." Exclaimed Sonny, biting his bottom lip.

"Maybe there's something we can do."

"I can think of a few things."

Sonny climbed on top of Will and ran his hands through his fiancée's hair. His hands slowly made their way to Will's chest, all the while kissing his neck. Soon, Sonny's lips had covered every inch of his upper body. They quickly reached Will's lower body.

"Told you I'd make it up to you." Sonny smirked as he pulled the cover over his head.

Sonny sucked and licked every inch of Will. This made Will quiver in pleasure. He was latching onto the mattress as if for dear life, his back slightly arched. Will was ready to explode in screams of pleasure.

"Oh my god, Sonny. You-You're-You're gonna ma-make me-me co-" As Will uttered those words, he let himself go and came all over Sonny. This much pleasure was too much for Will, he couldn't control it. Sonny pulled the cover off himself.

"See?" Sonny grinned, kissing Will's chest.

"Now, THAT is what I call payback." Will stared into Sonny's eyes, deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too, Will. Forever." Sonny rubbed his body forward onto Will's and smooched Will on the mouth, tongues intertwining.

"We should get up. I was thinking we could go tell my Mom and Grandma the news, first, but I wanna tell everyone." Will suggested.

"Sure! I'd love to." Sonny agreed. "But first, let me take a shower. I've got a little bit of you all over my face and body."

"Hey, I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not sorry. You made me." Will revealed.

"Who's complaining?" Sonny added. He got out of bed and headed for the shower, leaving Will. He then turned to Will.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Responded Will.

"Aren't you gonna join me?" Sonny said, wiggling his eyebrows and signaling him to come closer. Will didn't even answer. He jumped out of bed and practically jolted to the bathroom. Sonny let out a sweet laugh and slapped Will's butt as he entered the shower.

After the shower, the couple got dressed and sat at the table for breakfast.

"Well that was a great shower. We certainly cleaned ourselves off." Sonny said.

"Oh yeah? Cleaned ourselves off?" Will air quoted.

"Uh yeah. I'm clean." Sonny figured.

"Really? Was this before or after you got off all over me?" Will cracked.

"Well 'you made me' seems to be a recurring excuse." Sonny answered.

"I was pretty good wasn't I?" Will gloated.

"Yeah, pretty fucking amazing actually." Sonny said. "Look at us. Talking about sex over breakfast. It's like we're already married."

"Yeah, I know right?" Will chuckled. "Speaking about that, I've been thinking and I really wanna get married in Salem. It's my home, and all of my family and friends are here."

"I agree. There's nowhere I'd rather get married then here, but gay marriage is illegal in Salem, you know that." Sonny pointed out, disappointed.

"Oh I know, but I have an idea."

"You're just full of em aren't you?"

"This one is pretty good and probably the most difficult one to pull off." Will declared.

"How so? What's your big idea?" Sonny questioned.

"I was thinking we could campaign to make same-sex marriage legal. You know, petition." Will happily revealed.

"Will, I'd absolutely LOVE to! I think this could work. We could print out some petition forms, get the most people to sign, take a shot at the mayor and then try our best at the state governor." Sonny exclaimed, elated at the thought.

"Really? You think it could pass?" Will expressed concern.

"Of course! With both of our families together, plus the whole town by our side, they couldn't say no." Sonny reassured.

"Oh my god, you're right! Let's do it!" Will agreed. Their love for each other was just getting stronger and stronger. "I love you, Sonny. There's nobody I'd rather do this with." They both got up from the table.

"I love you too, Will. I can't wait to marry you." Sonny wrapped his arms around his fiancée's neck, who placed his around his waist. They shared a very soft and passionate kiss before heading out to try and change the laws of Salem.

"Sonny, you ready to go?" Will yelled.

"Hold on, I'm printing out a little more petition forms." Sonny responded.

"I think we have enough, sweetie."

"It couldn't hurt to print out more. We're gonna need all the paperwork we can get." Said Sonny, coming down the stairs of the Kiriakis mansion. He was holding a whole pile of papers.

"You call that little?" Said Will, stunned.

"Hey, if we want this to work, we need it. Plus, I printed out some info on other states that legalized gay marriage."

"Oh great! That should help." Will grabbed some of the papers and placed them in a folder in his bag. "Let's go. I told you I wanted to go see my Mom and Grandma first."

"Okay, I'm ready." Sonny took Will's unoccupied hand. The couple left the Kiriakis mansion, heading to Sami's apartment where Will told Marlena to meet them there. As they walked in Horton Town Square, they ran into Chad and Abby, who seemed like they were getting closer again.

"Hey you two." Greeted Abby.

"Hey guys!" Chad added.

"Oh hey! How are you guys?" Will asked.

"We're good. But I don't wanna talk about us. So how did last night go?" Abby was eager to know.

"Well, if you must know, I said yes!" Sonny revealed, overjoyed.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" Chad expressed.

"Oh my god, I'm so freaking jealous right now! But I'm also happy." Abby laughed. She then hugged Sonny and Will, tightly.

"I still can't believe it. I never thought I'd ever get married, especially not to this guy." Sonny nudged Will.

"Well, I'm glad I snatched you up before anyone else could." Will said, kissing Sonny on the cheek.

"So when is the big day?" Chad asked.

"We don't know yet. Gay marriage is illegal in Salem so I'm not sure we are ever gonna get married here. Luckily, we thought of that." Will answered.

"Yeah, we're actually gonna try to make it legal. We printed out some petition forms." Sonny pulled out a paper from Will's bag and handed it over to Chad and Abby. "We'd love it if you could sign it."

"You kidding? Of course! No one is gonna prevent my best friends from getting married." Chad took the pen and signed it.

"Exactly." Abby then signed it herself. "There. You have our support!"

"Thanks guys, it means a lot." Sonny hugged Abby and Chad.

"Yeah, really you guys. It's important to us." Will added. He turned to his fiancée. "We should go. My Mom and my Grandma are waiting for us."

"Uh sure! Well, it was nice to see you again, and next time we talk, we might have a date for the weeding." Sonny wished, crossing his fingers.

"Hopefully." Chad said. "If you guys need us to collect signatures for you guys, we're free as birds."

"Yeah, we'd love to!" Abby suggested.

"That'd be great!" Will pulled out a paper along with a pen and gave it to their friends. "Thanks! Get as many as you can."

"We will definitely do our best." Chad said.

"Okay, we're really late. Come on." Will said, rushed.

"Oh okay. Nice to see you guys again." Sonny said, waving his hand goodbye as Will dragged him.

"Bye guys! Have fun." Abby shouted.

At Sami's apartment, Will stopped in front of the door, paralyzed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Worried Sonny.

"Nothing. I'm just happy, that's all. Happy that I've got you in my life." Will said, leaning in for a kiss. As they made out, the door opened.

"I thought I heard voices." Marlena exclaimed.

"Hi Mrs Evans!" Sonny smiled.

"Please come in!" As Will walked in, his Grandma gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear, "So?"

"He said yes." Will replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"That's fabulous! Oh my god!" Marlena pulled her grandson into another hug. "I'm so happy for you."

Meanwhile, Sonny was telling Sami about the previous night.

"It was absolutely beautiful. He had Chad and Abby set up a picnic atop the hill in the park. There were my favorite meals and great champagne. Plus, he had them set up an iPod dock to play some music. When the music played, which happened to be 'Faithfully' by Journey, one of my favorite songs ever, he asked me to dance and we did. It was amazing. Then we sat down and he started talking about us, and how I've been there for him since the beginning, and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. After, he got one knee and proposed." Sonny explained, jubilantly.

"That sounds incredible. Like, I'm actually gonna cry, it was so beautiful." Sami said, holding back tears.

"Hey don't start crying without me." Marlena ordered.

"I wasn't crying, I was going to but I'm not." Sami laughed.

"What did you say, Sonny?" Asked Will, wrapping his arms Sonny.

"I just described the night, and how spectacular it was."

"I had no idea you were such a romantic, Will. You certainly get that from me." Sami said.

"Yeah, okay." Will said, sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm romantic!" Sami chuckled.

"Anyways, have you guys decided on a date yet? A place? Oh I've got some great ideas. We could do it at the hall downtown. I have the perfect band and catering company. Wait, who needs catering? I'll cook!" Marlena added, excited to start planning.

"Wait Grandma. Gay marriage isn't legal in Salem." Will mentioned.

"Yet." Sonny followed. "We want to change that, so we printed out some petition forms to get people to sign to legalize it." He pulled out one the form Abby and Chad signed.

"Where do we sign? I'm not letting some stupid little thing like this prevent my baby from getting married." Sami viciously snatched the paper and pen and signed it.

"Little? This is a big thing here, Mom." Will said.

"I don't care. I am going to help you guys in any way possible."

"Me too." Marlena signed the paper and handed it to Sonny. "If you want, I'll pass the news along to John and he can definitely help."

"That could work." Will snagged a form and gave it to his Grandma. "Here. Get as many as possible."

"I will!"

Sami cleared her throat. "Hello? What can I do?"

"Well, you can..." Sonny turned to Will.

"Do nothing." Will answered abruptly.

"What? Why?" Sami questioned.

"You're gonna try and do something to help, and you tend to make things worse. Sorry Mom, but it's true."

Sami stared at Marlena. She nodded in agreement.

"Really? I make things worse? I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna let anything stop you from spending your lives together."

"I know Mom." Will slipped his hand in his Mom's. "If you really want to help, sit back and let Sonny and I take care of this. We're strong enough."

"Yeah, we are." Sonny rested his head on Will's shoulder and smiled.

"You're right. You guys can handle yourselves. Just know that I'm here to lend a helping hand." Sami smiled.

It comforted Sonny to know that Sami was truly very supportive of them getting married. Sonny looked at his watch. "Will, we should go if we want to get as many people as possible to sign."

"Uh okay." Will picked up his backpack. "Again, thank you for your support. It means a lot to both of us."

"It really does. If we could get just a tiny bit closer to reaching our goal, it would make me the happiest guy in the world. And I'm elated you guys are on board with us. It makes me feel really, really quite great." Sonny said, emotionally.

"Oh Sonny." Marlena pulled him into a hug. "Welcome to the family, Sonny."

"Thank you, Mrs Evans." Sonny held back tears. As he and Marlena released from the hug, Will grabbed Sonny's hand and kissed it.

"Hear that? You're already part of the family."

"I love it! Now we need to get my parents to... Hey, where's Lucas?" Sonny asked.

"Oh I didn't tell him to come." Will simpered.

"Why? He's your father." Sami butted in.

"I know, but I don't think he'll be as supportive as you guys or as Chad and Abby were."

"How do you know? He's been great with you ever since you came out. I don't think he'd be opposed to a marriage." Marlena said.

"He hasn't been that great. We fought a lot over the last year. And not just me, he fought with Sonny too, which made me even madder." Will furiously answered.

"Will, I think we should try and tell him ourselves. He'd appreciate it." Sonny suggested.

"I don't know yet. I feel like he's gonna make up excuses for us and try to push it back as far as possible, which is the last thing I want right now, more obstacles."

"We will tell him together and it will be fine. I love you and that's all that counts." Sonny kissed Will on the lips and laid his forehead on Will's. "It's gonna be okay."

As Sonny uttered those words, Sami and Marlena started crying.

"That was beautiful, Sonny." Sami whimpered.

"It truly was." Marlena agreed. "Oh my god what is wrong with us? We're like sobbing machines?"

"Aw Sonny, I love you too, always." Will and Sonny's lips touched again in another sweet embrace.

"Guys, just go. You're killing us." Sami said, reaching for the tissues.

"Okay, okay. We're off! Wish us luck!" Will and Sonny exited the apartment, leaving the women drowning in their tears.

As Will closed the door, he pulled out his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Sonny asked.

"I'm texting my dad to meet us at my apartment in a few hours. I'm thinking we should tell him today." Will proposed.

"That's a good idea. I think he should know too. The sooner the better." Sonny said, expressing his gratitude with a smile. "Now, I was thinking we go back to the Kiriakis mansion and get my parents, my Uncle Victor and Maggie to sign."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. I'm worried though." Will said, nervously.

"Why? Everyone there loves you."

"It's just your Dad is a lawyer and I'm afraid he's gonna give us bad news about-about, you know, us." Will felt saddened at the thought.

"What bad news?"

"Sonny, we might not be able to ever get married here. I fear what we're doing isn't going to help and your Dad is going to confirm it for us. It pains me to know that I might not spend the rest of my life with you."

"Will, you were so certain before. What happened?"

"This whole talk about my Dad made me think that because of people like him, we won't get married here." It was disheartening for Will to think of such a situation.

Sonny stood there, in shock. He didn't want to think of them not having an opportunity like everyone else to get married. Sonny has always had this idea in his head that one day he would be able to marry the man he loved, especially with a guy like Will, whom he deeply loves and cares about.

"I'm scared Sonny. What are we going to do?" Will asked, discouraged.

"I know you might think that, but we have no idea how your Dad is going to react. He might be totally fine with it and fully back us up. We have not idea. One thing I've learned from dating you Will is that I never know what to expect. Your family have never ceased to surprise me over the past two years that I've known you. And we can't judge your father over something we don't know is true." Sonny tried to convince his fiancée.

"I hope you're right, sweetie." Will tucked himself in Sonny's arms and chest. "I really do."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're engaged?" Adrienne exclaimed in a surprised tone, Justin by her side.

"Yup!" Sonny responded, not hesitating for one second. "Will proposed to me last night."

"Yeah, I-I did." Will took Sonny's hand. "And I don't regret it at all."

"Well, what can I say? I'm shocked. I didn't know you guys were so serious." Adrienne said.

"It's okay, Mom. But know that we're going through with this no matter what. We already have Sami and Marlena's consent." Sonny answered.

"What about Lucas?" She thought of that one conversation she had had with him a few months ago, where Lucas expressed his discomfort with Will and Sonny just kissing.

"We haven't told him yet. We're gonna do so later today." Will said.

"You know what? You have our support, 100%." Justin placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Yeah, you do. I guess Sami and I are gonna be in-laws. That should be an interesting situation." Adrienne laughed.

"As much as I love the fact that you want to solidify your relationship through marriage, there are some boundaries set in Salem." Justin said, turning into the good lawyer he is.

"Oh we know, and we're glad you bring that up because we could really use your advice on how we can change that. I mean we've already started getting signatures from the people of Salem who accept the legalization of same-sex marriage." Said his son, pulling out some forms from Will's backpack.

"That's good, Sonny, but I'm afraid that's not gonna be enough. You need more than just signatures from Salem citizens to convince the state governor. You need evidence from all across the state, from different people. A lawyer is highly recommended."

"I know Dad, but it's a start right? Plus, I have the best lawyer already in my family." Sonny added.

"I'll be happy to help you guys, I will. It's gonna cost you." Justin grinned, rubbing his fingers together.

"Hilarious. Besides, I wanted to ask you something important that may convince you."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well, since Chad is Will's best friend and probably going to be his best man, I was thinking if you and Alex could be my best men. I don't have too many guy best friends; I'm marrying my only one." Sonny said, making Will laugh.

"I-I'd be honored, Sonny. There's nothing I'd love more than to celebrate this with you." Justin leaned in and gave his son a nice, big fatherly hug.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you." Sonny expressed, holding his father tighter.

"Me too, Sonny." Justin whimpered a little, while Adrienne was practically sobbing in the background. Will, however, envied the relationship between Sonny and Justin. It's the one he's always wished for between him and Lucas, but with the way he has acted over the past year, makes Will doubt it'll ever come true.

"Any ideas on how we can make it more convincing for the governor?" Will asked, interrupting the sweet moment between father and son.

"Well, you guys are in luck because the legalization of such a right has been a debate in this state for so long, and it's slowly becoming a big issue here. And the subject has resurfaced recently on a recent debate, and the mayor seemed more than open to it. I've read up on all of this coincidently enough."

Will lifted his right eyebrow. "Coincidently?"

"Okay, I read about it because of you guys, you know, in case something this amazing would happen." Justin nudged his future son-in-law on the shoulder. "Anyways, as I was reading the research, I came across some stats about other gay couples applying for marriage licenses and being refused. Now they got refused because it's illegal at this very moment. If we can show the state your signatures of the people in Salem plus some from other places-"

"I think I'm gonna call Alex. I think he could help get some signatures where he is." Sonny took out his phone and dialed his brother's number.

"Okay, good. Now, as I was saying, if we can put all of those together, we can make a case. We live in a democratic political system; it shouldn't be too complicated to have our voices heard." Justin continued. He was really eager to start this campaign, not only for his son and Will's rights, but for him and Adrienne as well, long time advocates for gay rights. "And Will, I was thinking we could go see EJ. He used to be mayor, and he has definite connections with the government. I think he could be a valuable asset for us."

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him in a while. I'd feel like I'd be using him in a way." Will hesitated at the thought of EJ.

"In my opinion, it'd get you closer. But if you want, I'll talk to him." Justin suggested, realizing the tumultuous past between Will and EJ.

"No, no. Sonny and I will go see him together. He was gonna find out anyway. Why not put his power to good use huh?"

As Will spoke, a second voice was heard. "What are you going to see EJ Dimera for?" It was Uncle Victor, accompanied by Maggie.

"Just tell him Will." Justin said.

"So, I just got off the phone with Alex and he said he'd be glad to help and that he was happy for us. He wants to meet you so badly." Sonny returned to the Kiriakis living room, focusing on Will.

"Ahem." Scoffed Uncle Victor.

"Oh sorry, Uncle Vic. I guess you didn't hear."

"Hear what?" He was getting impatient.

"Sonny and I are getting married. I proposed to him last night and he accepted." Blurted out Will, holding Sonny's hand, fingers intertwined.

"What? Married?" Uncle Vic was in shock.

"Oh my gosh, that's fabulous!" Overwhelmed with happy emotions, Maggie extended her arms to the couple and squeezed them tightly. "I'm so elated for you guys. I knew this day would come."

"Thank you, Maggie." Said Will, pulling away from the hug, smiling.

"Oh I've got some planning to do! I have the most perfect ideas, so suited for this!" Maggie was as enthusiastic as Marlena was.

"Uncle Vic? Aren't you going to say something?" Sonny asked, worried.

"I guess I'm just surprised. I never thought you were ready for a long time commitment."

"So you don't approve?" Sonny cringed at that thought.

"Come on, Sonny. You know I'm fully supportive of you and in every decision you make." Sonny's Uncle had made this very clear in the past.

"I know, it's just you were silent."

"Well, if I'm going to be honest..." Victor paused. "Ah who am I kidding, I'm really happy for you guys." He extended his arm and shook Will's hand first, and then hugged his nephew.

"That's amazing!" Adrienne shouted. "Everyone is on board. I have a feeling your ceremony is gonna be quite a spectacle."

Everyone let out a little chuckle.

"Well, it's gonna take some serious planning, considering it's illegal for us to get married yet." Sonny expressed his concern, he was so anxious about the whole predicament.

"Hey, that's going to change. I know it." Justin reassured his son.

"I certainly hope so, I really do..." Sonny turned to his fiancée, smirking nervously.

Will and Sonny, after parting from the Kiriakis mansion, were walking towards to the other family mansion, the Dimeras'. They were talking, laughing and just acting like an engaged couple should. As they approached the mansion, they ran into Chad and Abigail, who were still gathering signatures from the people of Salem. It seemed to be going greatly. They had filled up quite a few forms, and some people even wrote little messages of encouragement.

"Wow, I-I never thought people here were so-so-so..." Will was shocked!

"Open minded?" Sonny responded, also quite surprised.

"Yeah!" Will agreed, and shouted, startling Chad and Abigail.

"Come on, Salem is-is very, how can I put this... yeah, I'm kinda shocked too." Chad laughed. "What are you guys doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be announcing your engagement to the world?"

"We were. We told my Mom, my Grandma, Adrienne, Justin, Victor and my Aunt Magie." Will responded.

"That's great! I didn't hear you say Lucas though..." Abby added.

"That's because we haven't told him yet." Sonny said, looking at Will.

"Why not? He's your father." Chad said, concerned.

"Well, he hasn't been too supportive of our relationship. Just seeing us kissing irks him. I mean, one time, he walked in on us about to, you know, get it on, -"

As Will said that, everyone busted out in a big and genuine laughter.

"Oh my god, mental image of my two cousins 'getting it on' as you so put it." Abigail placed her hands on her head, covering her eyes, jokingly of course.

"Anyways, we were in the middle of it and my Dad walked in. Long story short, he went berserk, insulted Sonny and it was awful-"

"But it made us stronger." Sonny interrupted, wrapping his arm around Will's waist and kissing him on the cheek.

"Exactly." Will cupped Sonny's chin and kissed him gently on the mouth. "It will definitely be hard to tell him, but it needs to be done. And we will tell him later on, but now we're gonna see EJ."

"Wha-Why EJ?" Chad wondered.

"My Dad told me he could maybe help us with this." Sonny asnswered.

Chad tittered. "Okay, I'm not sure how my brother can help the situation without bringing my father into this."

"It wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Said Abigail, positively.

"Thank you, couz. That's what I wanna hear!" Will uttered loudly, winking at Abigail.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But just stand clear from any possible Stefano input. I don't want you guys to get hurt, or worse, I don't this whole thing to be taken care of illegally, putting you guys, two of my best friends, in danger." Warned Chad, deeply regarding his buddies' best interests.

"Thank you, Chad. But if anyone knows how to handle EJ besides you, it's me. I mean, I've spent quite some time with him, what with when I used to work for him, or when he was with my Mom. Plus, he-he really helped me during my coming out process. This is gonna sound crazy, but I feel like I can trust him." Will smiled a little, convinced EJ has changed.

"Chad, he's not wrong. EJ was right beside him when he decided to come out." Abby added.

"You know what? You guys are right. I shouldn't be telling you otherwise. I'm sorry." Chad said.

"It's okay. I know you're just looking out for us." Will said, patting Chad on the arm.

"Honey, we need to go if we want to tell your Dad after." Sonny pressed.

"Uh okay. It was great bumping into you guys again, and thanks again for all the work you're doing for us. I-We really appreciate it." Will replied.

"It's our pleasure. We're gonna continue for a bit more. Can we have more forms please? At the rate we're going we are gonna need them." Abby said.

Sonny pulled out his folder, and much to his surprise, he was down to his final forms.

"Crap, I need more! But hear take a couple. "He handed two over to Abby.

"Come on, Sonny. Hurry!" Rushed Will. "Bye guys!"

"Hey, don't push me!" Sonny said, laughing. "Okay, bye guys. We'll talk later."

The couples parted ways. As Will and Sonny got closer to the Dimera mansion, Will stopped and stared at the door.

"Will? What's wrong baby?" Sonny asked.

"I haven't been here in so long, it just brings back some memories, both good and bad." Will reminisced.

"Hey, that was in the past. I wanna focus on the future. Oh sorry, OUR future." Sonny entangled his fingers into Will's.

"I agree. I keep dwelling on the past, and it's been holding me back. I really need to stop doing that." Will resolved.

Sonny nodded and smiled. He then knocked on the mansion door, nervous to be stepping into Dimera property. Sonny never really liked going there, mainly because he was a Kiriakis and their families never were the best of companions. As these thoughts were running through his mind, the door opened, with EJ on the opposite end.

"Hello, boys. What can I do for you?" EJ greeted, with his charming British accent.

"May we come in?" Will offered.

"Of course!" EJ took himself out of the way and signed them to come inside the house. "Is there something you'd like to discuss or was this a cordial visit?"

"We need your help with something very important to us." Sonny continued.

"Okay. I'll be happy too. Please, step into the living room, make yourselves comfortable." EJ picked up his glass bottle of scotch. "Thirsty anyone?"

"I'm good." Sonny answered. Will then repeated. "First off let me start off by asking you how close you are to the state governor


	4. Chapter 4

"Look Dad, I know this is a shock for you, but I'm in love with Sonny and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And he feels the same way, right?" Will turned to his fiancée.

"Absolutely, I'm in love with him too, Mr. Horton." Sonny repeated.

"I-I-I don't know wha-what to say." Lucas stuttered, confused.

"You don't have to say anything, because this is happening whether you like it or approve of it or not. I intend on spending my life with Sonny." Will pleaded, taking Sonny's hand, fingers intertwining. "You know what, Dad, I've put up with a lot of your shit over the past year. And I find it sad that it's during the toughest year of my life that you decide to make me, and Sonny might I add, feel like it's not okay to be gay."

"Will, I-" Lucas attempted to speak, but couldn't interrupt Will's speech.

"I've made mistakes. Fuck, I slept with Gabi a few months after I came out. You get how messed up that is right? But one thing that I did get right in my life is this amazing, sweet, kind, smart and handsome man next to me. I love him, so much that I can't stand being away from him." Will continued, tightening his grip on Sonny's hand. "Sonny and I are getting married. This wasn't to ask for your permission. This visit was to inform you. So, if you have a problem with this engagement, we are leaving. We have places to go, people to see."

As Will dragged Sonny out the apartment, Lucas just stood there. But, before the door was closed, Lucas yelled, "Wait!"

"What Dad? We really need to go." Will responded, furious.

"I-I-I-" Lucas had a hard to time speaking.

"Come on, just spit it out already!" Will grew even more impatient.

"I-I wanted to congratulate you guys." Lucas finally let out.

"Bullshit. You've never been okay with us dating, we announce our engagement and suddenly you're okay?"

"Just listen. I didn't know what to say before. Yes, I was shocked. I definitely didn't know you guys were that serious, but-"

Will interrupted, again. "Are you done?"

Sonny intervened. "Will, let him finish. I wanna hear this."

"What? After the way he's treated you? He doesn't deserve for you to be nice to him." Will has always looked out for his fiancée just like Sonny has always taken care of Will. And Lucas was a major obstacle during their relationship.

"We need to give him a chance. He's your father, and soon to be my father-in-law. I don't want to start off on the bad foot." Sonny answered.

"Thank you, Sonny. I appreciate it. And Will was right, I haven't treated you nicely over the past year. I apologize for it all. You obviously make Will happy, and I failed to see that. But now, with this wedding, I'm starting to see just how happy you guys really are." Lucas said, trying to mend the broken bond between him and his son.

"A little late, are we?" Will retorted.

"Will, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Both of you. I've put you through a lot of shit. Shit that you don't deserve. And I hope that I can still be a part of the wedding. I'd love to participate in my son's wedding. Even if it's with a guy."

"Excuse me? 'Even if'?" Will was livid at his father. "See Dad, just when I thought you could change, you prove me wrong. I think we should leave, Sonny." Will once again pulled Sonny by the hand out of the apartment, this time not turning around at Lucas' desperate pleas of return.

In the hallway, Sonny expressed his guilt. "I feel bad, Will."

"Don't! He brought it on himself. He's selfish, and quite frankly, I don't want him in our wedding. He's just gonna sulk and falsely tell us he's 'happy'."

"I actually think he was sincere just now." Said Sonny, convincing himself of the seemingly impossible.

"That wasn't sincerity. It was forced. He felt obliged to say that because of what we told him." Will however didn't see the supposed change Sonny saw.

"Anyway, I still feel bad. I think we hurt him." Sonny looked back to the apartment. "Should we go back?"

"Hell no! Not yet anyway." Will replied with an aggressive tone. "Besides, we have much more to take care of than my stupid Dad. We have the law to change."

"You're right. Our engagement is more important." Sonny agreed, grabbing Will's hands. "So where are we on all that?"

"Well, EJ said he would talk to the mayor and your Dad will handle the legal side of it all. Meanwhile, Chad and Abigail are still gathering more signatures, who are, I'm pretty sure done by now. I told them to bring the signatures to my Dad and he's handle the rest." Will explained.

"I even told Alex to get some over in his city, and he would send them to the Kiriakis mansion when he's done." Sonny added.

The process was long, but it was all going to be worth it in the end because the couple would finally be able to solidify their relationship the way a couple should.

It had been a few weeks since Will and Sonny had heard any news about the legalization of gay marriage project. It was really started to worry them. It hurt them at the thought of them not being able to marry in the city they called home, no matter how screwed up it was. They didn't want to consider the option of going to another state for the wedding, but for now it was their only option.

"Where do you think would be best for us? For the family?" Sonny asked, a little saddened.

"Well, there's New York, I've always loved the Big Apple, but it'll be expensive as hell. There's also L.A. I fear it'll be more expensive though."

"Uh Will, I didn't think it would be this hard to marry you. I knew we'd have our downs, but this is a bust. And I hate it." Sonny placed his hands on his head, rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay, honey. We will find a way to make this happen. I won't let anything get in the way of us being together forever." Will got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around a sad Sonny. Although he was being optimistic, Will knew that it was going to be very difficult, and he honestly didn't know how to make it right. "Now, let's forget about it a sec, okay? There must be something we can do to get our minds off of it..."

Sonny released himself from Will's grasp and stared at him, smirking. "I can think of a few things." Sonny stood up and led Will to the couch. They started kissing intensely, tongues brushing up against each other. Sonny then pushed Will on the couch. He slowly peeled off every inch of clothing before falling on top of Will's body. The kissing grew hotter by the second.

"You have too many clothes on." Sonny noticed, unbuttoning Will's shirt.

"It seems like you're taking care of that for me." Will excited at the fact that his naked fiancée was laying on top of him, licking his neck. Will then slowly moved his hands on his pants and undid his belt buckle. Sonny practically ripped off Will's shirt, frustrated with the buttons.

"Oh how I love angry Sonny!" Will cried out, running his hands all over Sonny's bare chest. "Let's go to the bedroom. I can't it anymore, this couch is too small."

The couple got up and headed to the bedroom. However, Sonny stopped by the kitchen and grabbed some whipped cream.

"We're gonna need this."

Will bit his bottom lip, in absolute arousal. "Hell yeah!" As Sonny was walking towards the bedroom, he sprayed some whipped cream on his finger, which Will then proceeded to lick off.

"Fuck, that's good!" Will exclaimed. The couple pushed their lips against one another in a hot French kiss.

"You're right, it's very good." Sonny pulled back, his tongue slowly grazing Will's upper lip.

Suddenly, as Will and Sonny were about to close the door to the bedroom, there was a knock on the front door.

"FUCK! Can't a guy have sex with his naked fiancée in this town?" Will uttered, angry.

Sonny laughed. "Who is it?" He yelled out.

"It's Sami! It's really important!"

"Okay, hold on. We'll be right there." Sonny said, looking for his clothes on the hardwood floors.

"What? I thought we were gonna, uh how do I put this, screw!" Will asked. He was disappointed. It seemed like the people in this town plotted against them so they can never have sex.

"Another time. Your Mom said it was important." Sonny responded, putting his pants back on. He threw Will's shirt at him and rushed him to get dressed.

"Come on guys! I can't stay out here for long. It's great news!" Sami shouted.

"Hold on, we're coming." Sonny answered back.

"Which is exactly what we SHOULD be doing." Will said, buttoning his shirt up.

Sonny busted out in laughter. "Oh Will, you're making it hard for me to not jump your bones right now. But your Mom is here, so my temptations are gonna have to wait. No matter how hard it is."

"Oh how hard it is!" Will said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You have no fucking clue." Sonny then looked around the apartment, making sure there was no evidence of their steamy make out, no underwear lying around, the whipped cream put away. He opened and greeted Sami with a hug.

"Hey Sonny. It's nice to see you again!" Sami returned the greet.

"It's nice to see you too. We-We were just, uh... reading! Yeah, reading." Sonny lied.

"Guys, I'm not stupid. I know what you guys were doing." Sami crossed her arms, smiling.

"Mom, what do you want?" Will asked, impatiently.

"Hi Will. It's nice to see you too." Sami responded, sarcastically.

"Sorry. Hi Mom." He gave his Mom a nice big hug. "Now, what do you want?"

"Haven't you heard the news?" Sami assumed.

"No. What news?" Sonny was confused. He had no idea what Will's Mom was talking about.

She turned on the television to the Channel 5 Salem news channel.

The news anchor started. "It is said to be a very debatable and controversial topic: gay marriage. Some states have legalized it like New-York and California. Many have questioned if the LGBT community would ever have the right to be wed here in Illinois. However, there has been some new development in this debate. According to a press release conducted by the state governor himself, he revealed he is working on a bill to legalize gay marriage everywhere in the state that should be in effect in the coming weeks."

"See? Oh my god! Guys, you're finally gonna be able to get married in Salem, like you wanted!" Sami expressed her gratitude.

"Did-Did I ju-just hear that? Gay marriage is gonna be legal in Illinois?" Sonny stuttered, in a happy manner.

"I-I-I guess so." Will said. He turned to his fiancée, his eyes slowly starting to get watery. However, Sonny couldn't contain his tears. They quickly started flowing down his cheeks.

"Will..." Sonny quivered.

"Sonny... I love you." Never had Will said that to Sonny with such passion before. Their emotions got the best of them and they wrapped their arms around each other, crying in tears of happiness.

"I love you so much Will." Sonny muffled in Will's shoulder. Sami stood in the background, watching her son and his soon-to-be husband expressing their love for each other. It seems like Will and Sonny's tears were contagious because it didn't take long for Sami to be reaching for the tissues. The couple pulled away from the hug, keeping their fingers entangled, foreheads resting on one another's.

"It's you and me, Sonny. From now on, forever and ever." Will said softly.

"Yes, always." Sonny mumbled intimately.

They kissed gently, lips touching oh so smoothly, just enough to exhibit a flow of feelings within one another. But one emotion arose from the rest, aside from the joy and happiness, it was love. They couldn't believe that they were finally allowed to marry. This act is just going to solidify this infinite love of theirs, paving the way for a brand new life together.


End file.
